heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Vakira
Vakira is a young mining girl from the town of Minarus in the land of Altrasia. After receiving a mysterious note, she leaves her small-town life in search of adventure. Physical Appearance Vakira has a very simple, down-to-earth appearance. She is of an average height with no attractive womanliness about her, and she seems to be rather thin. Weighted down by dark brown miner's gear that should be far too heavy and is a little big on her, it is amazing that she still wears a smile. Dark goggles adorn her head, and soot stains her dirty blonde hair. A pickaxe, along with other various miner's gear, can be found in a pack tightly strapped to her back. Weapons/Abilities Vakira's pickaxe is always sharpened and ready to double as a weapon, and her physical strength is something to be shocked at. With a strong, uninterrupted swing, the thin miner girl can split rocks with one blow. The girl does not wield much besides this besides other typical mining gear—on a rare occasion, she may pull a stick of dynamite on her opponents. Besides her weaponry as a miner, Vakira has another power so secret not even she is aware of her having it. She has never unlocked it, but it occurs when she is severely enraged to the point where the volcanic spirit who dwells within her can seize control of her. In this state, Vakira will constantly emit waves of heat, melting the environment around her. She has control over molten earth and metal, but not anything else—including herself. She cannot leave this form until she is defeated in battle or her anger is somehow subdued, which may be all but impossible. Personality In her day-to-day life, Vakira is peppy and go-getting, with a seemingly inexorable amount of moxie: she knows she's got this; work is hardly work, it's fun, even! She wholly applies herself to her given task, regardless of how morally disputable it might be, and is so used to success that she rarely entertains the idea of failure. When she's faced with such a failure, she will ruminate on it for a long time, losing her energy and becoming more and more irritable—and if her temper comes to a boiling point, then it's all downhill from there... Backstory Vakira was born into the town of Minarus, a mining town that was located on a mountain range, where schooling was rare and the only real thing was the mine. She was incredibly fortunate, as her father was a fairly smart man able to give her the sort of home education she deserved. Though she did not excel, she learned what she needed to, and she more than made up for it with her time in the mines. Though not the world's strongest, other miners admired her tenacity and determination...if only she were a bit stronger, they would always think. Little did they know that they would get their wish. On one dark night, Vakira was working hard in her attempts to improve--alone, as everyone else had already left the mine. She chiseled and chipped away at the wall, until with one swing it collapsed in front of her, revealing a sealed chamber. There was a lone pillar standing in the center, and on it sat an ancient-looking vase. Cautiously, she took it, and--not knowing what to expect--she opened it. There was a great rush of heated air as a strange red aura blasted out of the old vase and flew straight into her body. Vakira didn't know it at the time, but she had just become the new hostess for an ancient, evil volcanic spirit. Sealed away inside the Earth by a powerful wizard of old, the demon once wanted to bring about ruin and cloak the land in molten earth. Over time, Vakira began to change. She became stronger, more ravenous, and developed a hot temper for reasons nobody could explain. She never told anyone about the vase she found, let alone show it--she keeps it under lock and key, a secret to everyone. Though she has never directly felt the demonic presence (Let alone, has it ever gained control of her), she can clearly recognize the changes in herself, and she often wonders... "just what happened to me?" Appearances Bloodletter (As a main protagonist) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Vakira was built specifically for use within Bloodletter, as none of my previous characters seemed to quite fit the bill. At her time of designing, the overwhelming majority of my characters were male, and I had played a possessed character exactly once before, and poorly at that. Within the expanse of a Role-Play made by a good friend, I felt comfortable enough to try something new, and Vakira was conceived. Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Heroes Category:Female